The Regulators Ride Again
by Heartless-x-Love
Summary: Sequel to 'The New Regulator'. It's been a year since the end of the Lincoln County War and Jackie is still riding with Billy. They meet new friends and face a whole new bunch of dangers, some of which in the form of an old friend. Will they make it out alive? Or will the legend of Billy the Kid fade into dust? Billy/OC.
1. The Prince Of Pistoleers

**The Regulators Ride Again**

**The Prince Of Pistoleers**

"That's him" a voice issued over the mound of dirt I was hiding behind.

I quietly shifted my position so I could get to my guns easier as the voices continued.

"When they ask who drew first, I got the drop on him" the voice spoke again.

I fought down a snigger which caused Dave to shoot a glance my way.

"Say what you will" another voice sounded "I figure to get at least a hundred dogies fer his trigger finger".

There were footsteps for a few paces before the click of a gun sounded.

I looked at Dave and mouthed 'get ready'.

Gunfire suddenly ripped through the canyon; we broke cover and were faced with four bounty hunters. One of whom was laying on the ground unmoving. I smiled at Billy before turning my attention to the other men. I took down one with a few shots to the chest; Dave and Billy took out another one together, and Pat had the last one on the ground underneath his own horse.

"Wait. Do I know you?" he asked.

The man on the ground looked up "yeah. Yeah you know me, you do".

"Yeah" Pat replied. I could tell he was just playing with the other man. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Travers, from Tularosa".

"Travers? No" Pat put a round in the man's chest and turned back around to face us.

"Why you just didn't want to hide out up in the canyons? Don't make the sense God gave a mule" Dave said as he started digging around in the pockets of one of the men.

"Go to hell Dave" I replied turning to face Billy, who was bending down to pick up the discarded hat from one of the fallen.

"Well now, here's a dandy" he was too preoccupied in dusting the sand off he didn't notice one of the men moving until the bastard had fired a round into Billy's leg. Pat put the man down permanently and we both rushed over to Billy.

"Are you okay?" I asked gripping one arm while Pat caught the other.

"Course I'm fine, I've had worse remember" Billy winked and looked down at the man who'd shot him "should we give him a proper burial?"

"Yeah. Why not?" Pat replied with a smile on his face. All four of us proceeded to kick sand over the body until it was mostly covered.

"You need to get that looked at" I said indicated the bleeding wound on Billy's leg "stay still and I'll wrap it up so you don't die of blood loss".

"Hey there sweetheart, I got a wound that needs wrapping as well" Dave sniggered as I was bending over Billy's thigh.

I straightened up and whipped out one of my guns "talk to me like that again asshole and I swear to God, you will not live to see another day!"

Dave took a step back and raised his hands in a mocking surrender "if you say so darl-"

"Knock it off you two" Billy said, slightly annoyed "let's go". He limped over to his horse and we scrambled to follow.

* * *

We rode through the gates of Old Fort Sumner to a chorus of cheers. Someone handed Billy a bottle of spirits, but he took one sniff and handed it to Dave.

"Hey Dave, wrap your lips around that" he said leaning past me.

I smiled when Dave made a disgusted face and turned my gaze to the crowd. I got the feeling of being watched intently and turned my head searching for the source. My eyes settled on a young boy following us from atop the roofs of the buildings. We stopped outside our hide out and I helped Billy dismount. I placed a kiss on his lips before handing him over to the care of Beever.

I turned back towards the crowd and sought out a bottle of my favourite whiskey. With bottle in hand I headed back to Beever's.

"Are you…Billy the Kid?" a small voice caught my attention. I turned my head to find the boy from the roof talking to Dave.

"Nah, but I am Arkansas Dave Rudabaugh. You ever hear of me?" Dave asked taking a swig out of his bottle.

The boy shook his head and looked at the ground.

"I killed sixty-five men, not countin' Mexicans and Indians. You must have heard of me? Come on! Rudabaugh?"

Again the boy shook his head, this time he noticed me standing close by. "Ma'am" he nodded his head in greeting.

Dave grumbled and moved off into the crowd, leaving me alone with the boy.

"What you askin' about Billy for?" I moved closer and tried to get a better look at him.

"I read all about him in Pennsylvania, and I wanted to meet him person" he replied looking up at me.

"What's your name boy?" I asked uncorking my whiskey.

"It's Tom O'Folliard, ma'am" he replied, watching with a wide-eyed expression as I drank a quarter of the bottle in one go.

"How old are you Tom?" I asked lowering the bottle.

"I'm fourteen and a half, ma'am" came the reply.

I waved my hand "stop calling me ma'am would you. It makes me uncomfortable. My name is Jackie" I looked at Tom and felt my heart flutter. He could be the child I never had. I placed my free hand on my stomach and smiled sadly at the memory of my failed pregnancy.

"Are you alright?" Tom asked looking at me with a hint of worry on his face.

"I'm fine" I replied looking back at the boy in front of me "just rememberin' something special I lost".

Tom looked at me confused "do you need help finding it?"

I gave a small smile "no, there's no need. I was talking about the baby I lost". I looked the boy up and down "you're bringin' out my motherin' instincts Tom, so I hope you stick around". I patted him on the head and pointed to Beever's door "if you want to see Billy, he's in there".

"Thank you ma…I mean Jackie" Tom bobbed his head and ducked away, trying to hide the blush creeping up his neck.

I laughed at how polite Tom was "I wonder where he learnt those manners?" I shrugged and shook my head. I sat down in the chair Dave had left and took a sip of whiskey. I was lost in my own world for a little while and was only disturbed when Beever started shouting.

"I got you, you little vagrant!" I turned around to see Beever hauling Tom out of his building by the collar "get out, and stay the hell out!"

"Come here Tom" I called once Beever had gone back inside. Tom picked himself up and dusted his clothes, and walked over to me. "What happened?" I asked brushing some dirt from his cheek.

"I said I wanted to ride with Billy and that I didn't care about the consequences" Tom looked at me and I could see the flicker of excitement in his eyes.

"What did he say about that?" I asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"He didn't like it and told Beever to throw me out" Tom looked at the ground for a moment "can I ask you something?"

"Sure" I replied, setting the bottle on the bench nearby.

"Why are you riding with him?"

"After my father died I was bent on revenge. Revenge on the bastard who sent his men to kill him" I kicked a rock with my boot "I was on the path to hanging when John Tunstall took me in. I became a Regulator and met Billy. Over the course of the year, and through all the hard times, I grew closer to Billy" I smiled at Tom. "After the McSween fire we tried for a baby, like I'd promised we could, but it wasn't to be. I miscarried and nearly died, so we haven't tried again".

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset" Tom rubbed a hand on the back of his neck.

I was about to reply when I spotted soldiers walking down the street. "Tom give me a hand" I pulled a large sheet of material down from the stack on the other side of the bench and, with Tom's help, wrapped myself up so it appeared I was wearing a dress. I sat back down and pulled Tom down as well. "Don't draw attention to yourself by looking suspicious" I whispered "to their eyes we're a sister and her little brother out doing the shopping".

The soldiers went past and some went into Beever's. After a little while I got up and with Tom following, I wandered around the little market. I did actually buy a few things which gave credit to the image I was giving off. I bought two serves of chilli and sat beneath a large tree. "Here, eat up" I said handing one to Tom.

"Thank you" he said before tucking in like it was his last meal.

"Slow down Pequeno, you'll choke" I smiled at the memory of Chavez telling me the same thing.

Gunfire suddenly ripped through the air.

"Billy!" I wanted to go to him, to have his back, but it wouldn't be a good idea. I was still wanted by the Sheriff's department, and Tom looked like he needed someone to look after him. "Are you finished? Good, follow me" I headed for the main gate, ducking under the occasional wayward bullet.

I reached the gate just as Billy was tearing through it, laughing his head off.

"What do we do?" Tom asked, excitement colouring his voice.

"We have to wait until he gets back, and that could take a while" I replied. "Are you staying anywhere in town?" I looked down at the boy next to me.

"It's only a small place, in an empty house, is that okay?"

"It will be better than some of the places I've stayed, let's go" I followed as Tom lead the way to the edge of town and towards a house that appeared to be falling down.

"Now we wait" I said sitting down on the upturned bucket Tom set out for me.

Tom sat on the hard packed earth and looked thoughtful "do you think he'll ever let me ride with him?"

"You never know, at the moment he's a little bit desperate for gang members. Beside myself and him, there's only another two" I looked down at Tom and smiled "you got chilli on your face you know, come here".

With a sheepish look on his face he came over and held still.

"Now you wanna hear some funny things about Billy?" I asked with a huge smile.

"Yeah".

"Well make yourself as comfortable as possible, this is going to take some time" I located my whiskey and took a swig before launching into my story.

-x-

Heartless-x-Love: Hello again dear readers. Here is chapter one of the sequel to 'The New Regulator'. What did you think? I'm sorry if some things don't mesh with my other story but I am working with a terrible transcript and my limited memory of the movie (I haven't seen it in AGES!), so bear with me I promise it will get better.

Until next time.

Adios.


	2. The Boys Are Back

**The Boys Are Back**

It was two days before Billy returned. I had been helping Tom make his hovel a little more home-like. We'd found some chairs and a small table, which we arranged on the left of the room. The cloth hanging over the door was the disguise I used when the army had come through. I had also bought an old mattress from a local, who had no need of it anymore. She was quite happy with her payment; a large bottle of whiskey that I could barely afford.

"Planning on movin' in soon?" Dave's voice drawled through the door before the man stepped through.

"Want do you want now?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

"Billy's back and he's waitin' at Beever's for ya. Says he's got somethin' to talk to us all about" Dave gave Tom a sideways glance "he can't come though". He turned on his heel and walked away. I muttered a string of curses at his retreating back before turning to Tom.

"I'll meet up with you later okay?" I kissed his cheek and headed back to Beever's. I walked in the door and found Dave, Pat and Billy all sitting around a table. I sat next to Billy and he seemed glad to see me.

"Now that we're all here I have some important news. While I was in Lincoln I found out that two pals of mine are in the Pit" Billy looked at me "Doc and Chavez are in there, and I wanna get 'em out tonight" he looked back at the others. "Now, I know the lynch-mob will be comin' for them, so my plan is we dress up like the lynch-mob and take them out of Lincoln". Billy looked us all in the eye "any objections?" There were none so Billy got down to business of hammering out the details.

After our little meeting I took Billy aside "did you really get upset at Tom for wanting to ride with you?" I asked.

"The kid doesn't seem to understand how difficult life on the run is" Billy pressed a hand to my stomach "look what it did to you".

"He idolises you, you know" I said gently, taking hold of Billy's face and bringing it closer to mine "try not to upset his image of you too much" I placed a kiss on his lips and smiled when he kissed back hard. "Now you just hold your horses Mr. Bonney, we don't have time for that" I pulled away and saw the glint of excitement flare in Billy's eyes "we have pals to rescue remember, and I have to tell Tom I'm leaving".

I patted his ass and with a huge smile on my face, I headed back to Tom's place. "Pequeno I have something I need to tell you" I said as I entered the room. Tom looked up and knitted his eyebrows.

"Is something wrong?" he asked standing up.

"No, nothing like that. I'm riding out tonight and may not be back for a few days" I looked around the room and began picking up my things.

"Why?"

"Some friends of mine are in danger from the lynch-mob and I have to rescue them" I looked at Tom "I'm sorry you can't come but Billy isn't sure about you yet".

"Yet? You mean he might let me?" Tom's face lit up.

"Hold your horses, he knows how hard life on the run is and doesn't want you to get the wrong impression of what it actually means to ride with the most wanted outlaw in the state" I touched a hand to my stomach "remember how I told I lost my baby? Well that was because it was only a few months after the end of the Lincoln County War and we were wanted by every law enforcement faction for miles around. The hard riding, lack of decent food and sleep became to much for my body to handle and I lost the baby" I looked Tom in the eye "it is not an easy life Tom, you must understand that".

"I understand, be safe Jackie" Tom hugged me around the waist and smiled up at me.

* * *

We rode into Lincoln and I fidgeted with my mask constantly.

"Would you stop that, you'll give us away" Dave hissed under his breath as Bob Ollinger came into view.

"Howdy, you're a bit late" the Deputy had a creepy smile on his face "Kid's escaped; the little weasel".

"Oh, I'm sure he did mister" Pat replied.

"See for yourself" Ollinger said as Dave dismounted and headed inside the building.

"Open the Pit" Pat ordered.

"No Billy the Kid in there" Billy said putting on a convincing Irish accent.

Dave returned "it's true, he's gone!" he waved his arms about.

"We might as well go" Billy started to move his horse away when Ollinger spoke up.

"We got some of his Regulators in there. The Indian and Tenderfoot; rode with the Kid on the Tunstall-McSween side" Ollinger had a nasty glint in his eye "how'd they be?"

"Aw shit, they'll have to do. Bring 'em up".

I watched anxiously as the Pit was opened and Doc was hauled out. Chavez was close behind and I was a little surprised to see how long his hair was. They were put on the spare horses we'd brought with us and we headed off.

"Pick your tree breed" Billy sneered.

"Stop! I order you as a peace officer of Lincoln county" Ollinger jeered as we moved away.

"Gentlemen, I'm a school teacher from the city of New York, and the breed back there, well he's my guide" I hated the hint of fear in Doc's voice "and I believe you're about to make an enormous error".

"We know you rode with the boy-devil" Pat answered "and you're gonna hang for it".

"I swear to you, I've never even laid eyes on him. I was a school teacher from the city of New York".

"I'm a school teacher from the city of New York" Billy replied mockingly before taking his hood off. "Howdy Doc, how are your drawers?"

Doc looked around as we all revealed ourselves "nice to see you again Billy" his eyes lingered on me for a moment "and you Jackie".

There was a sudden disturbance near the Pit; we'd been recognised "it's the Kid!" Ollinger yelled out.

Suddenly a large group of people rode into view; they had flaming torches and hoods on their heads.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath. No one apart from Chavez heard me, and he looked at me in confusion.

"Come on, let's skin out" Billy said with a smile on his face before turning to face the oncoming mob.

"Jesus, you sure got a lot of boys riding with you these days" Doc whistled when he saw the group.

"Them ain't my boys. It's the real lynch-mob!" Billy whirled his horse around "skin out now!"

The lynch-mob spotted us and in no time a gunfight had started. Two men came after me as though I was an easy target; they soon thought otherwise. I dropped the pair of them at the same time.

I looked around and smiled when I found I had paired up with Chavez "good to see you Chavez".

"Same to you as well Gatito, but I think we should continue this conversation another time" Chavez went to pull something from his pocket and stopped.

"Here, use mine" I said, quickly throwing him my knife "I want it back ya hear". I turned around and took off after the men who'd tried to sneak up behind me.

As I was leaving the alleyway I was in, Billy rode past. "We gotta get out of here" he yelled "come on". He tore up the street and yelled the same thing at Dave, who followed as soon as he had emerged from a destroyed china shop.

* * *

We all skinned out of town as quick as we could and didn't stop until we were a safe distance away.

I helped Chavez out of his handcuffs and wrapped my arms around his chest "I missed you" I said, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

"I missed you too, Gatito" he replied stroking my hair. He nodded to Billy and Doc, who was laying on the ground with his handcuff chain stretched over a rock.

"Hold still now" Billy said with a smile "got this buckshot infection in my elbow, makes my right arm kind of…" he waved the gun around "hold still now".

"Billy, I am still, just shoot the chain okay?"

"God damn. It's good to see you Doc" Billy said sitting back on his heels "we made a pact remember? You, me, Jackie and Chavez. Pals forever" he smiled.

"Look. I don't care if you swapped spittle and pissed in each others boots" Dave stepped forward "I don't take to no tenderfoots in my gang" he turned and looked at me and Chavez "and I definitely don't take to no Mexicans either. Girls I'm fine with though" he smirked and turned towards his horse.

"It ain't your gang Dave" Billy huffed.

"Mexican-Indian, you son of a bitch" Chavez replied, stepping out of my embrace and over to his horse.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Tell me something Chavez, was it the savages putting it to a Mexican whore, or was it an Indian whore putting it to the whole god damn Mexican army?" Dave stepped over a very fine line as Chavez charged for him and grabbed hold of his jacket.

"Chavez calm down" I wrapped my arms around his waist and tried to pull him away. Billy did the same thing to Dave.

"Remember something Dave" Billy said raising his gun to Dave's face "these boys, and girl, are the Lincoln County Regulators".

"Yeah, was" Dave replied stepping back.

"Were" Doc sighed "Billy come on the chain".

"You're right Doc, were. There ain't no Regulators no more. No room for them. No room for me" Billy looked wistful, as though remembering days gone by.

"Billy, please" Doc was starting to get impatient.

"I'm taking the Mexican Blackbird" Billy said suddenly.

"What? What are you taking?" Dave perked up.

"The broken trail that goes down to Old Mexico. Only me and few other boys know it" Billy replied.

"Is he serious?" I whispered to Chavez.

"I've never heard of it myself Gatito, but that doesn't mean Chivato never has" Chavez replied.

"Hey Doc…once you're down there" Billy turned to face Doc "these basket men, pay them and they'll come up and get your belongings, your family; whatever you need".

"Come here Billy" Doc said "why don't you just shoot the chain, okay?" he hissed when Billy leant closer.

"All right, listen here" Dave called getting on his horse "mount up; we're taking the Mexican Blackbird. Old Mexico, let's go".

Doc rolled his eyes "where'd you find him?" he asked before quickly ducking his head.

Billy rolled backwards and shot the chain into two pieces. He stood up and smiled as Doc stood up himself.

I rushed over and wrapped my arms around him "I missed you too Doc, how's Yen?"

"She was doing great when I last saw her, although I don't know how she's coping with the baby by herself" Doc replied pressing his lips to the top of my head.

"Jesus, did you hit the hay with all three of them?" Dave jeered from atop his horse.

I clenched my hands into fists and spun around, pulling a gun out and removing the safety. "Remember what I said the other day bastardo? If you spoke to me like that again, I was gonna kill you!" I aimed my gun square at Dave's head and pulled the trigger. The bullet missed its mark because Doc had placed a forceful hand on my arm. The bullet flew past Dave's face and only missed by a few inches.

"Easy Jackie" Doc said taking hold on my gun "that's no way to solve an argument". Doc pulled away and went over to his horse and mounted it. He dug around in his pocket for a moment and pulled out a pocket watch "it's for you" he said, throwing it to Billy "it's from New York, it's for the horse".

"That horse ain't for sale Doc" Billy stood next to the horse and investigated the watch.

I put my gun away and glared at Dave. He had the sense at least to be nervous; he know knew I wasn't bluffing about killing him.

"How 'bout my boots?" Billy said looking up at Doc "they're nice and broke and-" he was cut off as Doc jumped down from the saddle and landed on him.

"Son of a bitch!" Doc cursed as he wrestled with Billy in the dirt.

Dave cheered and egged them on; he went quiet with another glare from me as I tried to separate them.

I gave up and Chavez caught hold of Doc under the arms, while Pat did the same to Billy.

"I know you, you son of a bitch" Doc yelled as he struggled to get away from Chavez.

"You know me huh? Well I know you Scurlock!" Billy yelled back. "You killed half the men I got credit for. I saw you with blood all over yourself. I saw you kill!" Billy took a breath "just because you went back east and married, put on a silk cravat, that don't change what you did!"

"Damn it, Chavez! Let me have-" Doc struggled a bit more.

"You remember John Tunstall?" Billy said calming down.

Pat let him go and stepped away. Chavez did the same with Doc.

"Remember the stories he'd tell us about the three Chinamen playing fan-tan?" Billy took a few deep breaths "someone comes up to them and says 'hey, the world is coming to an end!' and the first one goes 'well, I'd best go to the mission and pray', the second one says 'well, hell! I'm going to buy me a case of Mescal and six whores' and the third one says 'well, I shall finish the game'. I shall finish the game, Doc". Billy turned away and headed for his horse "whoever's going for Old Mexico, we ride now".

"Josiah, this ain't the untamed prairie you used to run free over" Pat said as he mounted his horse.

"I got a family I got to get back to, Pat" Doc replied.

"The new Governor was a general at Shiloh. He's got militia, he's got army, he's got money to pay glory hunters to run you day and night; and they're on their way. They will kill you Doc" Pat looked down at Doc.

"Take care of yourself Pat" Doc stepped away from Pat's horse and moved towards his own.

"Be safe Doc" I said hugging him again, I placed a kiss on his cheek and mounted my horse. I ducked my head as I brushed a tear away.

"They'll catch you Doc" Chavez's voice carried over the wind as we started moving away "and catch me. Everybody but him. The villagers say he's Adiablero; he can change into a coyote. Disappear, and never gets killed. Me? I think he's the luckiest white-eye in New Mexico" Chavez mounted his horse "but he will cross the border, he will".

"Chavez, I can't ride with him anymore" Doc said "trying to spend the last year forgetting about him. Read about him in the newspaper and them damn five cent books" Doc shook his head "Jesus Christ, the children in New York city imitate him in the streets. He's in my sleep. You gotta understand what I'm saying, it's over".

"When the Spirit Horse come, then it's over" Chavez said before making his way over to the rest of us.

I looked back at Doc and brushed away another tear, before following Billy along the trail.

I was riding up front next to Billy "is he really not coming?" I asked.

"I think he's changed his mine" Billy said as hoof beats sounded behind us.

"The gang's back together" I said as Doc joined us "I can't wait to tell Tom all about my exciting trip" I smiled and leant over to kiss Billy. He responded and kicked his horse into a gallop. We took off after him and I felt like everything was going to be alright this time.

-x-

Heartless-x-Love: here is chapter two and I hope you enjoy it. Is everybody okay with the way I'm writing Tom in this story, I thought as he's barely in the movie, I'd give him a bigger roll. By the way, if anyone is waiting for a showdown between Jackie and Dave, it is a couple of chapters away.

Until next time.

Adios.


	3. Chisum

**Chisum**

"Welcome back!" Tom said, hugging me around the waist, as I stepped through the door of his home. "Did you rescue your friends?" he asked tugging me over to the table. He poured me a glass of the whiskey I kept in a nook in the wall.

"Yes I did" I picked up the glass and took a large mouthful. I could tell Tom was waiting for the details and it made me smile. "Apart from nearly being shot a few times, it was one of the most exciting nights I've had in a long time, Pequeno" I poured a little more whiskey into my glass and passed it to Tom "here, have some of this".

"Are you sure?" he asked, gingerly sniffing the contents of the glass.

"I have a feeling Billy might let you in the gang soon, so I want you to at least be able to hold your spirits in front of the boys" I replied leaning back in the chair.

"Did I hear my name?" Billy asked as he stepped through the door.

Tom nearly dropped the glass in surprise "B-Billy!" he stood up and moved behind my chair, leaving the other chair free.

With an eyebrow raised Billy sat in the vacant chair and looked Tom over "you old enough to be drinkin' that boy?" he asked eyeing the whiskey.

"N-no sir, but Jackie said it would be alright" Tom spluttered placing the glass back on the table.

"Why are you so nervous all of a sudden Pequeno? He's not gonna shoot you" I looked at Billy "are you?"

"I wouldn't dream of it" Billy laughed "besides I think you're right, mi amor, I don't think many will be answering my call".

"You didn't tell the others that did you?" I asked getting up.

"Now why would I do that? Doc already has doubts, so I don't need to make them worse" he pulled me into his lap "what I want to know is, how much have you told this boy about me?" he kissed my neck.

"Only the funny things, like that time we fell over in the hot spring and you got a piece of weed stuck in your hair" I replied glancing at Tom's reddening face "sorry Pequeno, I'm sure Billy didn't mean to make you embarrassed. Did you?" I nudged him in the ribs and stood up.

"We should head over to Beever's, the boys will be wondering where we are" Billy said standing up himself. He glanced down at Tom and a spark appeared in his eye "nice to meet you Tom". He ruffled Tom's hair and disappeared through the door.

"You go on and drink that Pequeno, don't waste it, and I'll see you later" I kissed Tom's cheek and followed after Billy. I caught up to him a few feet down the road.

"How old is Tom?" Billy asked snaking a hand around my waist.

"Fourteen and a half, so he told me" I replied leaning into Billy's side "why?"

"He's a substitute isn't he?"

"I guess you could say that, plus it don't look like he's been well cared for" I replied staring at the ground as we walked along.

"Well he clearly thinks you're special 'cause he's following us" Billy glanced behind us and I followed his gaze. There was Tom a few hundred feet behind, trying not to be seen.

"What the hell took you so long?" Dave called as we walked into Beever's place.

"Never you mind jackass" I retorted sitting down on Doc's left.

"Billy, where are the men you promised us?" Doc asked "I thought you said you had an army?"

"I do" Billy replied "here it comes". He stepped towards the door as two men walked in. "Jesus…just one? That's all you could find?"

"No one want to come" the shorter man said "everyone afraid". He soon left and the other man was left standing awkwardly in the centre of the room.

"Are you a farmer?" Dave asked.

"Yes, sir" the tall man replied "my name's Hendry William French".

"You ever shoot anybody before, Hendry William French?" Dave sniggered.

Hendry shook his head.

"You ever shoot anything before?" Chavez asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Sage hen" Hendry replied.

A groan went around the table and Hendry shuffled uncomfortably.

"At least he knows his way around a gun" I said leaning back on my chair.

Dave rolled his eyes "well, tell me something Hendry, why is it you want to join my gang huh?"

"Well, I ain't a farmer no more" Hendry said as Billy snatched the rifle from his hand "lost my wife to the pox, lost my land to the money men".

"Hey, Big Casino" Billy turned to Pat "why don't you saw a foot off this thing, in case we run into Governor Wallace on the way".

Pat looked uncomfortable as he stood up "I don't think I'm gonna make this one Kid".

"What do you mean?" Billy asked "you gotta come with us Pat" he looked around at the rest of us "what are you gonna do? Stay here and scrub the pots for Beever?"

"I may have old Beever scrub the pots for me" Pat said moving out from behind the table he'd been sitting at "I'm buying this place, turning it into an eating house. There's wildcat money coming in here, I got to stake my piece while I still got a fair enough name".

"What name?" Billy joked "you've been ridin' with known men Patsy. You always wanted to be a known man in New Mexico".

"Hell, I'll be a known man" Pat said turning to face the door "next time you ride through here, there'll be a big old sign out there that says 'Garrett's Place'" he turned around "it's time I got an income that ain't from stealing horses".

"Well, you just remember something Pat" Billy said stepping forwards "I never stole a horse from someone I didn't like. If I didn't like them, I just wouldn't even bother with them".

"No, he'd just kill 'em" Dave added, which caused Hendry to become even more uncomfortable.

"Shut your mouth Dave" I growled, shifting in my chair "or I'll shoot you and not miss this time".

Dave flicked his eyes to me and took an almost shaky breath.

Pat started walking out the door.

"Hey, come on Pat! You're one of us" Billy tried sounding mad "you've always been one of us!"

"I always will be, Billy" Pat nodded his head and left the room.

"Well, go on then! We don't need you, Pat!" Billy turned back to us "we don't need him".

Suddenly there was a scuffle at the door; I saw Beever had caught hold of Tom.

"Soapweed*, I got you! You wanna eat out of my ashcans*? Go on have a chew!" Beever held Tom close to a container on the floor.

"Howdy Beever" Billy said coming up behind him and cocking his gun.

Beever let Tom go and Billy shoved him towards us "go on, sit with the boys".

"What the hell's this?" Dave asked.

"This? This is the Prince of Pennsylvania" Billy smiled and gave Tom one of his guns.

"Don't point it at your face Pequeno" I said pulling up another chair "come sit here and ignore Dave". Tom hurried over and couldn't take his eyes off the gun in his hand. I smiled "I'll teach you how to shoot it, so you don't hurt yourself".

"Oh joy" Dave mumbled.

"You want to meet the Spirit Horse asshole? Keep goin' the way you are and I'll send you to meet her!" I resisted the urge to pull my gun out.

"So where to first, Chivato?" Chavez asked with a small smile on his face.

…

I felt my insides squirm uncomfortably as we rode through John Chisum's gate and up to his house. Just because he'd been an ally of John and Alex, didn't mean he felt anything like that for us; and looking at the man's expression as he walked out to meet us, it didn't bode well for our negotiations.

"Well, by God. You really turned out to be a snake Billy" Chisum said as he came to stand a few feet in front of us "when they catch you, they're gonna dry gulch your stinking bones".

"I'm just trying to get my friends to Old Mexico" Billy replied "we need some pesos". Billy dug in his pocket for a piece of paper "now, I've done some figuring, and I figure you owe us Mr. Chisum…two hundred and fifty for the fight we did last year and two hundred and fifty for me leaving your stock alone".

"Is that what you figured?" Chisum replied with a smirk.

"Yes, sir. That's what I figured" Billy nodded his head and put the paper back in his pocket.

"Well, you can take those figures and stick them up your arrogant little ass and set fire to them! I don't owe you a goddamn thing. Now get the hell out of here!" Chisum wasn't happy "I'll bring my .50 down and give you a real game!"

"Yeah, we saw some of your men up on the high range, passed right 'em" Dave said with a smile "fine bunch".

"Mr. Chisum…you're right" Doc agreed "the Lincoln County War is over. We just want to get out of here, get down below".

"Oh, you'll get down below alright Doc, you'll get down below" Chisum replied "you're Billy the Kid too you know, you all are. Dirty little Billy bastards'. Chisum looked us over "and I don't owe you anything Doc. Or you, Chavez. Not even you, Jackie".

"You took my farm Mr. Chisum" Hendry pointed his finger at the man in front of us "you took a lot of farms Mr. Chisum. As long as Billy the Kid is taking some back, I'm with him".

Two men came down from the house and stood either side of Chisum "everything alright Mr. Chisum?" one asked.

"Yes, yes. Everything's fine. Go on and bring the men in, and we'll have a little fresh coffee with the boys here" Chisum dismissed the men and turned back to us.

Billy pulled out a gun and pointed it at the man who'd spoken "yoo-hoo, I'll make you famous".

The man turned around and stared at Billy.

"Mr. Chisum, which one of these boys is the fastest with the iron?" Billy asked.

I nervously put my hand on the butt of the rifle sticking out from under my bed-roll. I didn't like where this was going.

"Don't you do it Billy!" Chisum wasn't amused.

"That be me" the second man spoke up.

"You" Billy said to the first man "drop Sam colt. Put her down now. Step away" Billy put his gun away as the man put his gun belt on the ground. He dismounted and stood in front of us "you owe me five hundred dollars Mr. Chisum, so what I'm going to do is, kill one of your men for every five dollars you owe me. Only I'm going to do it fair" Billy walked forwards and dropped his gun belt on the ground as well. "How's that for square? Now when I go for my guns, you start shooting. But I promise you, you will not make it" Billy smiled "ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready" the man replied, his hand twitching on his gun.

"Dave".

Dave fired a shot from his rifle and the man dropped to the ground, dead.

"Oh my god!" Chisum exclaimed.

"Four hundred and ninety five" Billy smiled.

The other man dived for his gun.

"Hendry" Billy called.

"Oh my god!" Hendry was struggling to pull out his rifle.

"Hendry!?" Billy sounded worried until a shot rang out and the man hit the dirt as well.

We all looked around and saw Doc with his rifle raised.

"You just killed yourself" Chisum growled as Doc threw the gun on the ground and took off "Bonney, you are a fool! You call yourself the scourge of New Mexico? Well, by god, I **am** New Mexico, and you are dead".

Billy laughed and picked up his gun belt "let me tell you something, Mr. New Mexico. I wouldn't give a bucket of piss for your future" he turned around and picked up Doc's rifle "let's skin out boys". He mounted his horse and looked down at Chisum "you have yourself a good day now" he said before following along as we moved off.

We caught up with Doc and I put a comforting hand on his shoulder "are you alright Doc?" I asked.

"No, I'm not" Doc looked at me and I saw how down he was.

"Just hang in there Doc, think of Yen and let the thought of getting back to her alive pull you through" I gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"I'll try, thanks Jackie" Doc managed to give a small smile in return.

I patted his knee and kicked my horse into a gallop as Billy lead us towards a safe place to make camp I looked for Tom and smiled when I saw he was up front, riding with Billy.

"What is so special about him Gatito?" Chavez's voice made me slow my horse a little.

"I have the overwhelming need to mother him" I replied "he's got no one and I lost my baby, so I found solace in Tom".

"I'm sorry to hear that" Chavez went quiet.

I watched Tom laugh at something Billy said "Billy also seems to enjoy his Company, so maybe he's seeing Tom as a little brother? I can't say for sure, but as long as my boys are happy, I have no complaints".

"That is really all that matters in the end, Gatito" Chavez replied.

We lapsed into a comfortable silence and left each other with our thoughts. I watched Billy and Tom and smiled at the thought of finally getting the family I always wanted.

-x-

Heartless-x-Love: Greetings readers. Here is chapter three, I hope you like it. I apologise if Billy seems a little OOC, but that's just the way my brain is telling me to write him. Stay tuned for the next instalment!

Adios.

P.S.: the * indicates I'm unsure of the words from the transcript I'm using.


	4. Sheriff Pat Garrett

**Sheriff Pat Garrett**

We rode into a small town the next day, pushing a herd of cattle in front of us. Billy had thought it would be a good idea to steal some of Mr. Chisum's cows as the man had been reluctant to give us money.

With the cows out of the way, I decided it was time to teach Tom how to shoot his gun. "You want to learn to shoot?" I asked when I found him talking to Hendry.

Tom nodded his head and after saying good-bye to Hendry, followed me to the outskirts of town.

"Now, Pequeno" I said turning around to face him "we're not gonna be here for long so I want you to pay attention and do what I say" I pulled one of my guns out and stepped back to his left. "What is your strong hand?" I asked.

"Uh, my right" he said looking up at me.

"Okay, now see that stump just over there?" I asked pointing at a tree stump a few feet in front of us "that's your target". I aimed my gun at it and indicated for Tom to do the same "now make sure the sight is dead centre on the target". Tom shifted his arm slightly. "Remove the safety and cock the barrel" I had to show him what I meant "now pull the trigger". I fired and hit the top of the stump; Tom hit the base and fell over. "Are you alright Pequeno?" I asked pulling him up.

"Y-yeah" he looked up with excitement in his eyes "was that a good shot?"

I smiled "you need to work on your aim a little, but other than that it was fine" I ruffled his hair "I'm going to go find some food and I want you to practice until I come back" I handed him one of my guns and a handful of spare bullets "be careful Pequeno".

I walked back into town and sought out some chilli. As I was heading back to Tom, Hendry and Billy walked past.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, you're called Kid" Hendry said "and Rudabaugh's called Arkansas Dave; and I daresay Doc's Christian name ain't Doc".

"You want a name?" Billy winked at me.

"Yes sir, I would like that very much indeed" Hendry replied nodding his head to me.

"You have to earn it Hendry, until then you're stuck with plain old Hendry. Right Jackie?" Billy threw an arm over my shoulder.

"Careful, you almost made me drop my chilli" I looked up at Hendry "he's right, you gotta earn a name".

"Your name is sweet though" Billy said helping himself to a spoonful of chilli.

"Get out of that!" I bumped him away with my hip "Gatito seems to be spreading around the locals you know, you wouldn't have anything to do with that would you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Not me" Billy raised his hands and stepped away "where's Tom by the way?"

"He's learning to shoot, and he's probably run out of bullets now" I did some quick sums in my head and nodded "I was bringing him something to eat, you're welcome to come along" I kissed his cheek and walked away "see you later Hendry" I called over my shoulder. I made my way back to Tom and saw him sitting on the tree stump with a very excited expression.

"I think I got it, Jackie" he called, running up to me.

"Did you now?" I inspected the tree "your aim certainly got better, I want to see you in action" I walked back to him "there's a couple more bullets in my pocket".

Tom loaded the bullets into the gun I gave him and proceeded to fire them into the stump. I raised my eyebrows in amazement; he'd hit it dead centre each time. He bounded back to me and waited.

"Good job Tom" a voice called from behind me.

I handed Tom his serve of chilli and turned around to find Billy walking up to us.

"Y-you really think so?" Tom asked wolfing down a spoonful of chilli.

"I do" Billy replied inspecting the stump for himself "good thinking Jackie" he smiled when he stepped up to Tom and looked him over. "We might make somethin' out of you yet" Billy ruffled Tom's hair and looked back at me "we'll be leavin' soon; I don't want our dear friend Mr. Chisum catching up to us".

"Okay, we'll be ready to go once we've finished eating" I replied picking up a spoonful of chilli "slow down Pequeno, I told you you'll choke!"

Billy laughed and headed back into town.

Half an hour later we had all gathered at the edge of town; well all but Dave, who took his sweet time.

"What took you so long?" I asked; a hard edge to my voice.

Dave rolled his eyes and proceeded to ignore me.

"Let's go" Billy said kicking his horse into motion.

We were headed, I noticed, towards the ruins of a building that Billy and I had used as shelter a few times; we'd be safe for a short time.

…

Half an hour after we'd arrived at the ruins, most of the boys were asleep. Tom was curled up next to me. Dave was snoring on the other side of the fire. Doc was a little distance away with his back to us. Chavez was just settling himself a few feet away from Dave. Hendry had volunteered to take the first watch and Billy was sitting next to me.

"Remember this place Jackie?" he asked with a glint in his eye "we had some fun times here".

"Shh, you'll wake Tom with your coarse tongue" I smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight Hendry" I called in a hushed tone.

"G'night, Jackie" he replied.

"Goodnight mi amor" I kissed Billy's lips and settled myself onto my bedroll, trying not to disturb Tom too much.

It seemed I had only just closed my eyes when the sound of gunfire jerked me awake. As I clambered to my feet, gun belt in hand, I saw everyone but Doc were leaping to their feet.

"What did they do now?" Doc asked "spell your name wrong?"

We clustered around Billy and saw he'd been firing at a page from the newspaper.

"They got a new Sheriff on us boys" he said picking up the piece of paper "goes by the name of Pat Garrett".

"Jesus Christ!" Doc exclaimed as he got up "what the hell'd he do that for?"

"Make hisself famous" Billy replied "be a known man like me".

"I can't believe it!" I was hurt that Pat would betray Billy like that.

"Hey, what about me?" Dave asked leaning over Billy's shoulder "what'd they say about me?"

"Nothing, Dave" Billy rolled his eyes. He looked at Doc "just playing the game Doc" he said before handing the paper over to Dave. "We'll give him a game alright" Billy walked away and Tom and I followed.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked placing a hand on his arm.

"No! I'm not" Billy said in a hushed tone. "I can't believe he did it! I thought we were pals" Billy looked at me with a sad expression.

I wrapped my arms around him and ran a hand through his hair "don't fret too much mi amor, he was probably bribed with a lot of money" I looked into Billy's blue eyes "and he probably doesn't really want to be doing it either".

I glanced over at Tom "pack your things up Pequeno, we'll be leaving shortly".

He nodded his head and went over to his things. He not only packed his bed roll away, but he packed mine and Billy's as well.

"Gracias, mi amor" Billy said after a minute or two.

"Don't mention it" I replied "I love you" I placed a kiss on his lips which brought a smile to Billy's face.

"All right, Dave's boys. We ride now" Dave called, mounting his horse. "We are going to give Pat Garrett the ride of his miserable two faced stinking life! Let's skin out now" he took off in the direction we'd come from. He turned around to find we weren't following "well, come on!" he looked at his horse and mumbled something.

In the meantime we'd all mounted our horses, except for Billy.

"Hey Tom" he said finally mounting his horse "last one out of here drinks dirty dishwater!" Billy laughed and took off into the plains.

I looked back at Dave and had to laugh at the expression on his face. I turned back around to face the others "hey, Pequeno wait for me!" I kicked my horse into a gallop and left Dave behind in the dust; cursing about his predicament.

-x-

Heartless-x-Love: hello readers, here is chapter four. I apologise again for Billy's OOCness, it is not intentional. My brain is making me write him like that. On another note, how are you liking this story so far? Feel free to PM or Review with your thoughts, I'd love to hear them; good, bad or otherwise.

Until next time.

Adios.


	5. Burial Ground

**Burial Ground**

We had travelled many miles after leaving the ruins, over some rough ground and through a canyon, when we found ourselves at a clearing.

"Ho" Chavez looked around and held up his hand "burial ground" he said to Billy "Warm Springs people, Apache".

"We better get going" Tom said looking from Chavez to Billy.

"We'll go around" Chavez tugged on the reigns of his horse.

"Chavez why don't you go pet shit with chickens, huh?" Dave scoffed "do you know what they're paying for Apache bones in Sliver City right now? Christ almighty they're making ashtrays, they're making combs, they're making knife handles. You get fifty cents for a good Indian leg bone. It's all out there, so don't you go gettin' sentimental and all that; come on".

Dave started forwards but was stopped by Chavez's hand pressing on his chest.

"You go in there smart gringo, I'll bury you there" Chavez wasn't messing around either, he meant it.

Dave nodded "okay".

"Let's go" Chavez started turning around.

"Whoo, Silver City here I come!" Dave suddenly took off towards the graves. He dropped to his knees beside a grave and started shifting the rocks.

Chavez charged over and a vicious fight started.

Dave got his knife stuck in Chavez's arm and ended up reaching for his gun. In reply the rest of us pulled our guns on Dave.

"I don't think so Dave" Billy said, a hard glint in his eye.

Dave looked around at all the guns pointing at him and the fight was over.

Chavez stood up and nodded to Billy "you want your knife back?" he asked Dave.

Dave came over and gripped the handle; he pulled it quickly out of Chavez's arm "thank you".

The boys got back on their horses and I rode up to Chavez "let me wrap that for you".

"Thank you Gatito" he replied, holding his arm out.

I tore a strip off my shirt and wrapped it firmly around the bleeding wound on Chavez's arm "there, that should hold for a little while" I smiled up at Chavez.

He nodded his head and smiled back.

We fell in behind Billy, with Tom on my left, and headed towards the north.

-x-

Heartless-x-Love: I am so sorry this chapter is so short, but I couldn't add much more without it dragging on. If anyone is waiting for smut, be advised it's in the next chapter ;) so stay tuned until then.

Adios.


	6. White Oaks

**White Oaks**

It was nearing suppertime when we arrived in White Oaks. We stopped in front of the sign to the town and Tom looked at it in confusion.

"What's scum?" he asked.

"Well Tom, that's bad types" Billy replied "politicians, bankers, cattle kings…scum" he laughed "come on".

We made our way through town and stopped outside a familiar building.

"Well, I'll be hog-tied and sent to Hades! Billy!" a woman with flaming red hair said rushing over and hugging Billy "what have we got here?" she asked looking us over.

"How are you, Jane?" Doc asked with a smile on his face.

Six wicked boys and one wicked girl!" Jane smiled at me as she hugged me.

"How are you?" I asked smiling back.

"Now, wicked and wanted or just plain wicked?" Jane asked looking back towards Billy.

"One thousand on me" he grinned sitting on the arm of a chair.

"Yeah? I heard five hundred" Jane replied.

"Well you heard wrong, Jane" Billy answered back.

"I also heard you ain't long for the territory Billy" Jane made a gesture to her little black serving girl, who promptly filled a tray with drinks.

"We're going to Old Mexico, aren't we Billy?" Doc replied from his corner.

"Well, good luck" Jane replied before waving a hand at Tom, who was sitting close to me on a two person lounge "how old's this fella?"

"Seventeen" Billy said.

"Fourteen and a…half" Tom said at the same time. He gave Jane a sheepish look before scooting closer to me.

"Fourteen and a half?" Jane raised an eyebrow at Billy before smiling at Tom "well, don't forget there's lots of experience packed into that half".

"It's different" Billy said once the girl had handed out the drinks.

"What? My hair? It's the new fashion" Jane replied "you like it?"

"Yeah, your hair, but everything. This whole town, outside too" Billy looked distant "they got a church. This ain't White Oaks".

"Yeah, well. There's two thousand and eleven souls in this town Kid, a lot of back east money" Jane answered "the town's different. It's respectable".

"You're not telling us you've gone respectable now, have you Jane?" Doc gave a small smile.

"To the eye that don't know no better, yeah I have" Jane replied.

"Well I've heard enough" Dave said from his chair "my boys here would like some boonda upstairs right quick, darlin' ".

"Did I hear you say you'd like an excellent malt, six times served in a room with a southern view?" Jane winked at Billy.

"You're a Lady to the manor born, Jane" Doc said handing her a drink "to the manor born".

Dave was the first one to head upstairs; a lovely brunette on his arm.

Another brunette came over to stand in front of Tom. He looked nervously at me "I don't know what to…"

"I'm sure she'll help you with that" I replied with a smile "you go have fun".

Doc had disappeared in the company of a black haired girl, which only left Billy, Chavez, Hendry, Jane and myself.

Jane gave me a sly wink and moved over to Hendry and Chavez and sat with them in front of the fire.

"Come on" Billy smiled and grabbed my hand, leading me towards the stairs.

"Alright, alright" I said "I can walk by myself you know".

"Not for long you won't" Billy's face was host to the slyest of grins as he opened the door to an empty room.

"Well, when you put it that way" I replied, unbuckling my gun belt.

I kicked off my boots and had made a start on my shirt when Billy covered my hands with his.

"Allow me, mi amor" he placed a kiss on my lips and proceeded to undo the rest of the buttons.

My breath caught in my throat as one of his hands brushed over my breasts. "Are you taking so long just to tease me?" I whispered in his ear. I moved my hands down to his belt and soon had his trousers undone.

Billy brought his hands up to my face and kissed me harder. He picked me up and placed me on the bed, before divesting himself of the rest of his clothes.

I wriggled out of my trousers and leant back against the soft pillows. I raised my eyes to his face and licked my lips "I'm ready Mr. Bonney".

Billy claimed my mouth again as he lowered himself on top of me. "I love you" he whispered in my ear as he caressed my stomach, slowly moving his hands to my breasts.

"Hush" I mumbled "I need you now!"

With a smile Billy placed my legs around his waist and in one swift motion entered my most private place.

"Oh God!" I mumbled over and over, with each thrust of Billy's hips.

Billy gave a final thrust and I was sure my life had ended and I was seeing the bright light of heaven.

My ecstasy was short lived when the sound of urgent knocking filled the room.

"Billy!" Tom's voice issued through the door "look out the window, Billy!"

Billy went to the window and in a flash had dressed again. "Quick, mi amor" he said handing me my clothes.

I was soon dressed as well and was buckling my gun belt as Billy opened the door to find Tom standing there. I smiled when I noticed how rumpled his clothes were.

"They don't tolerate scum" Tom said breathlessly.

"Help me gather the boys" Billy said pushing Tom down the hallway "go on, get rolling downstairs".

We were halfway down the stairs when a voice issued from outside. "Billy the Kid! Alias William H. Bonney!"

"It's Deputy Carlyle" Jane said getting up from the chair in front of the fire "I'd best go speak to him".

"…Dave Rudabaugh of Las Vegas!" the Deputy's voice came again.

"He said Dave Rudabaugh of Las Vegas!" Dave crowed.

"Real happy for you Dave" Doc muttered coming down the stairs behind Dave.

"…and Jacqueline Williams! Alias Gatito!"

"Son of a bitch!" I cursed as I gave up on tucking my shirt back into my trousers.

"…and any other black knights on the premises turn your bodies over to the law…or perish in flame".

We clustered around the door and Chavez and I peeked out of the windows. Jane opened the door and stepped out to greet the crowd.

"Deputy Carlyle, what the hell's going on down here?" she said.

At once she was grabbed by the crowd and the Deputy stepped forwards. "Billy the Kid! We have Jane Greathouse held out here. I'm coming in to talk to you. If anything happens to me, the citizens here say they will string her up and burn her" he paused "do you agree to those terms?"

Billy chuckled "do I agree to those terms? Who is this guy?" he cleared his throat "yes, sir, we agree to those terms".

There was a slight pause outside as the deputy muttered something to the crowd.

"All right boys, put your guns away and look respectable. Ladies upstairs" Billy turned to Tom "O'Folliard, disappear".

We did as Billy said and arranged ourselves around the room. Tom, I noticed, hid behind the piano.

I looked up as the door opened and Carlyle stepped through.

"Gentlemen" the Deputy looked around and saw me "Ma'am".

I looked back at the book in my hand.

"Ahem! Gentlemen, which of you is the leader of your gang?"

Billy lowered the newspaper he was looking at "that would be me".

"Arkansas Dave" Dave replied, overriding Billy.

"You are not Dave!"

"I am so!"

"You are not!"

"I am so!"

"Are not!"

I smiled at how uncomfortable they were making Carlyle.

"Ahem! Gentlemen, I am a Deputized man, and I do things the law way".

Billy stood up "which way?"

"L-law way" the Deputy stuttered.

"Law way, I see" Billy replied "okay, go ahead".

"Now, the people out there do things their own way" Carlyle said "they got their minds set on a hanging. Now it's going to be hell if I can't control this situation. So what I propose is this…" he paused "I understand you have an Indian in your group?"

"Yes, sir" Billy replied "Jose Chavez Y Chavez. He's a Mexican-Indian, how'd that be?"

"Well, that'd be just fine. If I can give this Indian to the people out there they'd be well satisfied" the Deputy said cheering up "the rest of you can just ride out".

"Ha ha! You hear that Chavez?" Billy said looking over at Chavez then back to the Deputy "sir, I agree to those terms. They are an angry mob indeed, and we do happen to have an Indian on the premises". Billy walked over to Chavez and lent close.

I couldn't hear what was being said but Chavez handed Billy his hat.

"Now, Mr. Law way, may I see your hat?" Billy asked returning to the Deputy.

"I really don't see how hats are relevant in this situation" Carlyle gave a half-laugh.

"I do" Billy replied pointing his gun at the man's forehead "Dave, the gentleman's jacket".

Dave came up and took the Deputy's jacket off and Billy removed his gun.

"There" Billy said lowering his gun slightly "now I can talk to you. Now you don't look like such a politician".

"Can I take the Indian with me or not?" Carlyle asked.

"The Indian's going out to satisfy the crowd, but you obviously don't understand the meaning of the word 'pals'. Think I'd hand my friend over to a bucket of mule dung like you? That's an insult" Billy raised his gun again and Dave came forward with Chavez's cloak; which he placed over the Deputy's shoulders. "Turn around chief".

Dave went to the door and waited.

"All right you white caps!" Billy shouted "we're coming out, but we're coming out shooting! GET READY FER WAR!"

Letting out an Indian war cry, Billy rushed Carlyle forwards and shoved him out the door; firing a shot before slamming the door shut.

We ducked for cover as bullets ripped through the door and windows.

"They're leavin' " Hendry said once the bullets stopped.

"They're all skinning out" Dave added with a smile on his face.

"Let's skin out ourselves before they call the Sheriff" Billy said making his way to the back door.

"Are you alright Pequeno?" I asked, gathering Tom to me.

"Y-yes" he replied putting his gun away.

"Come on let's go" Billy ushered us outside where we mounted our horses and disappeared into the night.

As we were riding away I placed my hand on my stomach and smiled. This time I was sure I would become a mother, I could feel it. I was sure I would soon be welcoming a little blonde haired, blue eyed boy.

-x-

Heartless-x-Love: straight off the bat I would like to apologise for the shortness of the love scene, I'm not used to writing boy/girl scenes. Anywho, I would love to hear your thoughts on the chapter, so feel free to PM or Review.

Until next time.

Adios.


	7. Guano City

**Guano City**

We rode through the night and well into the morning after we left White Oaks, and we soon found we were running low on water. We came across some mine workings and rode up to an old man sitting on a low stool.

"Hey!" Billy called "you got any water?"

The old man reached under his stool and pulled out a water skin.

"Old timer, when did this place boom up?" Billy asked passing the water around.

"Last week" the man replied.

"Copper?" Billy asked handing the water skin back.

"Nah! Guano. Bat droppin's".

"Bat droppin's?" Dave laughed "I've been to Gold Towns, Silver Towns, I've even been to Turquoise Towns, but I've never been to a Bat Shit Town. Can't wait to see the women!"

Suddenly gunfire sprayed down the hill. We looked up and my stomach dropped as Pat and his posse rode into view.

"Go! Go!" Billy yelled kicking his horse into motion.

"Come on Pequeno!" I called making sure Tom was in front of me as I followed hard on Billy's tail.

We tore through the mine workings and back into the canyon we'd just left. I could hear the neighing of the posse's horses and urged my horse to go faster.

Billy suddenly pulled up at the edge of a steep slope.

"What are we gonna do?!" I gasped.

"I don't know mi amor!" Billy's horse turned in circles.

At that moment Chavez came charging towards us yelling "ASSAY!" over and over. Whatever he was saying had no effect on his horse, who carried Chavez clean over the edge and down the slope.

As if they had been spoken to, our horse all followed and with my heart in my mouth I went over the edge.

After a few minutes of rolling and avoiding flailing hooves, we reached the bottom and tried to mount up as soon as possible. Bullets hit the sand around us and I felt a sharp sting on my shoulder. I'd been hit.

"Son of a bitch!" I cursed finally getting in the saddle. I looked around at the others and felt a hint of relief when I saw everyone on their horses.

As we were skinning out of the valley I heard Dave cry out. I turned around to find his horse had been shot and he was running towards us on foot.

Chavez also turned around and gritting his teeth he headed back for Dave and hauled him onto the back of his horse.

We made it out of sight of Pat and stood still for a moment to catch our breath.

"Sweet Mary's ass!" Dave gasped "how the hell did you get them to do that huh? What's that mean anyway? Assay, assay?"

"It's an ancient Navajo word" Chavez replied looking quite pale "it means stop".

A few hours later I noticed we were in more familiar territory.

"When we get to the top of this bluff, we'll have a clear view of the Nachita river" Billy said "we'll sell the horses off, and then we'll take a skiff downriver into Mexico".

"If Pat doesn't find us first" Doc muttered.

"Hey, Tommy, last one up the hill's a three legged dog!" Billy whooped and took off with Tom close behind.

They went out of sight and I turned to Doc "have a little faith Doc, we survived hard times before". I went to pat his knee when my shoulder reminded me I'd been shot. "Son of a bitch!" I cursed gingerly touching a hand to the wound.

"Are you alright?" Hendry asked riding up to me.

"No, I'm not. Pat damn well shot me!" I could tell the bullet was still in the wound and I went to mention this to Chavez, knowing he could help remove it, when a gunshot sounded.

I wheeled my horse around and saw Billy racing back towards us with Tom's satchel over his shoulder. I searched Billy's face and felt my heart break at the look in his eyes. "No! please tell me it's not true!" I ignored my shoulder and grabbed Billy's arm.

"I'm sorry Jackie, Pat surprised us" Billy looked at me and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"No! Pequeno!" I sobbed into my hands and felt an arm wrap around me. I looked up to find it was Hendry.

"Let's go, Pat won't be far behind" Billy said handing Tom's satchel to me.

"S-sure" I swallowed hard and wiped my eyes furiously before following Billy.

-x-

Heartless-x-Love: again I'm sorry this chapter was so short. I made myself cry typing this chapter out, Tom T^T. Jackie and Dave will be having their showdown in the next chapter, so keep a weather eye out for that.

Until next time (and more feels)

Adios.


	8. Let's Finish The Game

**Let's Finish The Game**

We made camp at an old cabin and I sat on a boulder nearby; cradling Tom's satchel. I soon worked up the courage to look inside it, and found a cheap book all about 'Billy the Kid - The Prince Of Pistoleers' and a jar crammed with marbles. Looking at the jar caused me to cry all over again, because Tom was only an innocent boy riding among wanted criminals.

I could hear Chavez singing a native song so I looked up and saw the boys all gathered around looking dejected; everyone but Dave.

"What the hell is wrong with y'all" Dave said kicking a rock with his boot "we're better off without the little toe-rag anyway".

"What did you say?" I got to my feet and glared at Dave.

"I said we're better off without the little toe-rag" Dave replied turning to face me.

"You're on your own smart gringo" Chavez said gesturing to me "you've jeered at her one time too many".

Chavez walked over to me "I'll see to your wound after".

I nodded and made my way towards Dave. "You say you're sorry right now asshole!" I demanded prodding his chest.

"What for?" he asked.

"For being disrespectful towards Tom! That's what!" I yelled raising my voice so it echoed across the clearing.

"What are you gonna do about it darlin'?" Dave sneered.

"This!" I sank my fist into his stomach and brought my knee up between his legs. I went to kick him again when he grabbed hold of my hair.

"Bitch!" Dave cursed as I struggled to get to him again.

I managed to reach a hand into my boot and I pulled out my knife. Dave instantly let go of my hair when I aimed the blade at his arm. I didn't waste a second in tripping him up and sitting on his chest. With my chest heaving I placed the blade at his throat "do you surrender asshole?" I asked pressing the blade into the flesh of his neck.

Dave winced as the blade cut his skin "fine" he said.

I cautiously got up and watched Dave carefully as he stood up and placed a hand on his bleeding neck.

"Alright, enough you two" Billy called stepping between us "Jackie you need to have your wound looked at".

"Okay" I replied returning my knife to my boot before seeking out Chavez.

He was sitting inside the ruins, stoking the fire.

"Could you look at this for me?" I asked indicating my shoulder.

"Of course Gatito, sit down" Chavez had boiled some water and had a small bottle of whiskey set out already.

I sat in front of him and felt Chavez explore the wound.

"It is nasty this time Gatito" he said "much worse than the wound you had on your side".

"Do what you can Chavez" I said staring into the fire.

I hissed when I felt the whiskey enter the wound but it was nothing to the pain I felt when Chavez began using his knife to remove the bullet.

"Son of a bitch!" I cursed reaching around with my free arm for the whiskey. I took a huge swallow and handed it back to Chavez.

"I need you to take off your shirt completely, Gatito, so I can wrap this properly" Chavez said after about half an hour.

I gingerly took my shirt off and Chavez soon had me all wrapped up. "Thank you" I said putting my shirt back on.

Chavez nodded his head and leant back against the wall.

"We spent a lot of nights in this cabin after the Lincoln war, didn't we Jackie?" Billy said "tryin' to put another outfit together, but it was never the same". Billy looked around at all of us "when you boys came back, I felt like there was nothing I'd wouldn't do to keep the gang together, keep riding".

Chavez looked up "what are you saying, Chivato?"

"You want to know what the Mexican Blackbird is?" Billy asked.

"A broken trail that goes down to Old Mexico" Doc replied.

Billy looked at the fire "it's a half black, half Mexican whore up in Puerto de Luna".

"So you mean…you named the trail after her right?" Doc asked with an uncertain laugh.

Billy said nothing and met my gaze with a sad look in his eyes.

"There is no trail is there Billy?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"What about the Old Mexico you promised us?" Doc asked.

"I'd be just another gringo in Old Mexico" Billy replied "it's the same as being dead".

What about Tommy?" Doc asked.

Billy looked at the ground and shook his head.

"You son of a bitch!" Doc cursed "you're starting to believe what they're writing about you aren't you? Well let me tell you what you really are! You rode a fifteen year old boy straight into his grave and the rest of us…straight to hell".

Doc stood up and picked up his rifle "straight to hell!" He raised the gun to Billy's face "William H. Bonney, you are not a god!"

Billy had stood up as well "well why don't you pull the trigger and find out" he replied.

They stood staring at each other for a moment before Doc lowered the rifle.

"I gotta get back home" Doc picked up his things and had taken a few steps out the door when a gunshot sounded.

"Doc!" Billy yelled as Doc fell backwards against the door frame.

I saw the blood spreading out in Doc's chest and my eyes grew damp again.

"They killed him!" Billy yelled "that bastard killed you!" Billy was cursing Pat to hell and back as Chavez dragged Doc back inside.

"Get up Doc! Come on, get up!"

"You leave him alone!" Chavez yelled pushing Billy away.

"They're starting to surround us" Dave called out "we gotta skin out of here!"

I stood up and checked my guns. I winced as my shoulder twinged painfully; it looked like I would only be using one hand.

"We gotta make a break!" Dave said.

"So who's gonna bust out first?" Hendry asked.

"Hendry William French, you never killed nobody" Dave called "they ain't gonna shoot at you".

"Go to hell, they shot Tommy!" Hendry replied firing his rifle.

"There's gotta be at least fifteen of them" Dave looked out the window and fired a few shots.

"Dave" Billy said coming up beside him "it's your gang!"

"What?" Dave asked.

"It's your gang. You lead us out" Billy tried to push Dave into the open.

"It ain't my gang! It's your gang!" Dave replied "it's always been your gang".

"Don't cross me Dave" Billy said pointing his gun at Dave's face.

I fired a few rounds off and was reloading when I heard shuffling behind me. I turned around to find Doc standing up with his arm around Chavez's shoulder.

"Billy!" Doc called out clutching a gun in his free hand "let's finish the game!"

Billy nodded and gave one of his guns to Doc and readied himself.

Doc charged out the door and began firing both guns towards Pat and his posse.

"Come on Chavez, go!" Billy yelled as Dave and Hendry ducked under the hail of gunfire and disappeared behind the rocks.

Chavez passed me and touched my cheek before he too disappeared.

"Come one Jackie, you need to go as well" Billy said as Doc hit the ground outside.

"I love you!" I crushed my lips to Billy's.

"I love you too! I'll be fine".

Billy covered my escape and I scrambled up the hill in search of the boys.

I found Hendry and Dave gone along with their horses, and Chavez trying to mount his. I spotted a posse member sneaking up on Chavez's blind side and shot him square in the head.

"Come on Chavez!" I called quickly mounting Billy's horse.

Suddenly Hendry was tearing back into view and he cried out as he was hit by a few bullets.

Chavez took out the guy who'd fired the shots and with me covering him; he climbed onto Doc's horse as we took off as fast as we could.

"Let's go!" I yelled and we kicked out horses into a gallop and headed for the plains.

-x-

Heartless-x-Love: third last chapter is done. Any thoughts on the crap-ass fight scene between Jackie and Dave? And I made myself cry again in writing about Doc! I'm sorry for the feels!

Until next time.

Adios.


	9. Garrett's Place

**Garrett's Place**

We rode hard for a few hundred miles and when it looked like we weren't being followed, I tugged on the reigns of my horse. "I think we can slow the pace a bit now, boys" I said slowing down to a walk.

The boys nodded and checked their horses as well.

We rode in silence and the only thought in my head was Billy, and whether or not he'd survived. I commanded myself to be positive; Billy had done it before so he'd damn well survive this time. There was no point to wishing Doc and Tom alive again; as much as it hurt. They were gone and nothing was gonna bring them back. A few tears rolled down my cheek which I quickly brushed away.

"Chavez. Chavez, you all right?" Hendry asked suddenly.

I looked over at Chavez and saw how pale he seemed.

"What?" Chavez lifted his head and looked around. "Yeah, yeah. You?" he asked.

"Just fine" Hendry replied.

….

I cautiously lead the way into Fort Sumner; on the look out for any soldiers. We left the horses behind Beever's place and went in the side door.

Chavez sat heavily in a chair and leant his head against the wall.

Hendry sat down and stared at the table.

I went over to Beever and asked him to bring over something to drink, and then sat down opposite Chavez.

After Beever brought the bottle of whiskey over, I poured myself a large glass and drank it quickly. I offered one to Hendry but he shook his head. I went to pour myself another when the barrel of a gun poked through the curtain behind Chavez's head.

"Buenas tardes, amigos" Billy chuckled stepping through the curtain.

"You're not dead" Hendry said slightly amazed.

"Do I look dead?" Billy smiled "you should have seen the short work I made of Bob Ollinger. Spread him out like Tularosa".

I ignored the glass and took a swig out of the bottle. I was glad Billy was alive but he seemed a little too cheerful for a man who'd just lost two close friends.

"We're skinning out" he said moving around the table "there's a herd of slow elk resting up at Grezchelowski's sheep camp". Billy sat down on a spare chair "we'll cut them, and then we'll ride for Canada. Chavez, make sure the horses are watered. Hendry…"

"I'll be staying here" Chavez cut Billy off.

"You stay here, Garrett'll take you" Billy replied, the smile fading off his face.

"Garrett already took me" Chavez replied.

"When?"

"When he took Doc".

Billy got up and stepped over to Chavez. He eased back Chavez's jacket and I could see blood spreading out over Chavez's stomach. I took another swig from my bottle and wiped my eyes free of the fresh tears.

"That's a bad shot Chavez" Billy said in a low voice "a man gets shot like that, it's, uh…"

"It's over" Chavez finished Billy's sentence.

"Boy, I guess I…I guess I really got us into it this time huh?" Billy walked a few paces away and looked back at Chavez with tears standing in his eyes "it ain't supposed to be you sitting there like that; it's supposed to be me".

Chavez got slowly to his feet "Gatito" he nodded his head at me and looked at Billy "Chivato" then he headed for the door.

"Where are you goin'?" Billy asked in a thick voice.

Chavez gave a small smile and walked out the door.

Billy went to the door and whispered Chavez's name.

I was crying hard now because with Chavez gone, the old gang had died. It was just Billy, Hendry and me, and it wasn't the same.

Billy came back over to the table and picked up a small buckshot ball. He looked at Hendry "Buckshot George, that's your name" he said rolling the ball in his fingers "you wanted a name, that's it". Billy nodded and swallowed hard. "Buckshot George, it's a good name" Billy nodded his head.

"My name's Hendry William French" Hendry replied.

"That's a good name too" Billy's voice broke a little and then he turned his gaze to me. "I'm sorry Jackie, I really screwed things up" Billy lowered his head and I saw tears drip down his face onto his shirt.

I stood up and went to embrace him, my shoulder thought otherwise. "Shit!" I cursed placing my hand over the wound.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked raising his head.

"That bastard we call Pat shot me, and it hurts something bad" I replied gingerly moving my arm around.

Billy's face clouded with anger "that son of a bitch!"

"Excuse me" Hendry said standing up "if it's all right with you, I think I might go my own way".

"Sure Hendry, it was great riding with you" I replied turning to face him. I patted his shoulder and smiled "be safe out there".

Hendry left the room and I turned back to Billy "I hear the locals are gonna be having a festival tonight, you wanna go?"

Billy gave me a small smile "I think I'll pass, I'd much rather spend tonight alone with you".

"Okay, we can use Tom's old place where we won't be disturbed" I tugged Billy's hand and lead him out the door.

As we walked up the street the locals were scurrying about as they set up lanterns for their festival.

"Tom would have loved all this excitement" I said through the threat of more tears.

"Hush, we need to look out for just us now" Billy said wrapping an arm around my uninjured shoulder "we have to live for Tommy, and Doc, and Chavez, and for Dick, Steve, Charlie, Alex and John as well. We have to be strong Jackie, we need to survive so their sacrifice wasn't for nothing".

….

It was nearing midnight when a single gunshot rang out, stopping the festival in its tracks.

I'd been dozing on the mattress and I jerked awake "what's going on?" I asked Billy sleepily.

"I don't know, stay here and I'll go find out" Billy kissed me and got up.

"Be safe" I whispered.

Billy returned a short time later with a troubled look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting up straighter.

Billy sat next to me on the mattress "Pat shot Hendry".

"He did what?" I looked at the flimsy door as though expecting Pat to barge through at any moment.

"We need to leave now, Jackie, before Pat realises we are still here" Billy stood up and held out his hand.

I took it and we were soon sneaking back to Beever's to collect our horses.

I pressed myself against the wall as I heard footsteps and hushed voices.

"Is it true sheriff? Did you get the little bastard?"

"Yes, now let's bury him quick before we attract attention".

Pat passed by the gap in the buildings I was looking through and he looked troubled.

"Come on" Billy whispered when Pat had disappeared.

We crept towards the horses and I prayed they wouldn't start making noise.

My prayers were not answered as the horses started whinnying when they saw us.

"Shh" I whispered grabbing hold of the reigns on Doc's horse. I mounted with some difficulty and waited for Billy.

"Let's go" Billy whispered mounting Chavez's horse.

We rode out of Fort Sumner without looking back. I had one thing on my mind; revenge. Revenge on Pat for what he did, and I hoped I would be around to see him pay for the pain he caused me and Billy.

-x-

Heartless-x-Love: second-last chapter is done. This is also the last chapter I'm using the transcript for, the final chapter is going to be in a timeline-esque format. I'm going to be jumping ahead to important dates in my writing, so I apologise if you get lost.

Until then.

Adios.


End file.
